The present invention relates generally to card, picture or sign exhibiting and, more particularly, to light boxes provided with special effects.
Stress must be considered in treating bodily injuries and illnesses. If severe enough or left untreated long enough, stress can produce shock, coma or even death. At a minimum, stress fatigues an individual with its accompanying increases in pain, blood pressure, respiration rate and pulse rate that prolong healing times. Not surprisingly, stress has also been connected to depression and non-compliance with medical directives among the seriously ill.
An individual""s environment can have an effect upon how well he copes with stress. Soothing environments have been shown to reduce stress and its negative effects whereas barren environments yield an opposite result. Lush gardens and tropical beaches, for example, have been found by many to be soothing. Thus, many healthcare providers have considered offering attractive gardens and window views that frame verdant scenes to individuals under their care in an effort to promote good health and well-being.
Unfortunately, hospitals, clinics, doctors"" offices and other healthcare facilities have, over the years, been built with a focus upon efficiency rather than patient well-being. Thus, one often finds pedestrian architecture with minimal glazing and landscaping in such facilities. While a new window overlooking a garden in a treatment area can have a significant effect upon the healing of an individual, adding a window and landscaping can cost thousands of dollars. So, to provide a soothing environment in the traditional sense can involve significant expenditures.
Healthcare providers have sought to limit expenses in remodeling their facilities and have taken alternative steps to provide a soothing, or at least distracting, environment for sick individuals under their care. In this regard, some have offered television sets in treatment and visitor areas. Others have displayed artworks on walls and have broadcast music from intercom systems. Still other healthcare providers have proposed displaying landscape murals in treatment areas accompanied by the sounds and smells of nature put out by separate aroma and music producing devices. Being cumbersome to set up and use, these latter systems have not seen widespread commercial acceptance.
In light of the problems associated with the known methods and products for providing relief from environmental and physiological stress, anxiety and pain in healthcare facilities, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a display apparatus offering a realistic, virtual environment that can be readily sensed through the observer""s eyes, nose and ears. The apparatus can, thus, accurately replicate the visual, auditory and olfactory experiences that one might encounter through an open window overlooking forests, mountains or beaches. In a healthcare facility, such experiences can be soothing and distracting to an observer undergoing diagnostic or treatment procedures thereby reducing stress, anxiety, pain, depression and need for medications. Recovery times for sick individuals may ultimately be decreased through use of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the type described that automatically coordinates its visual, auditory and olfactory emanations so that the virtual environment produced is thoroughly convincing and can be repeatedly produced if desired. Inserting a special display piece carrying an image of woodlands, for instance, into the apparatus will cause the apparatus to illuminate the display piece from behind and produce accompanying sounds of rustling leaves and the smell of cedar. Of course, there is no limit to the types of environments that can be replicated by the apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display apparatus that, after initial set up, is tamper-resistant. The apparatus is constructed so that neither a display piece bearing a visual image nor a cartridge bearing an aromatic substances nor a digital audio file with reproducible sounds can be removed or changed by unauthorized individuals. Thus, the display apparatus of the present invention can be used in both public and private spaces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the type described that can be controlled remotely. In this manner, an invalid user can regulate the illumination, sound and aroma production of apparatus from a distant location and, perhaps, a chair or bed. It is believed that by giving an invalid user some control over his surroundings, of which the apparatus is a part, he becomes an active participant in his recovery. This participation can lead to improved emotional well-being and decreased stress. Moreover, by decreasing stress, the amount of attention required by the individual may be reduced thereby increasing the productivity of healthcare providers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display apparatus that is easy to install, set up and use. In healthcare facilities, the apparatus provides a safe, non-pharmacological alternative to invasive forms of treatment for reducing stress and promoting rapid healing. Use of the apparatus provides environmental enhancement without costly building and landscape renovations to provide enhanced views. Funds earmarked for renovations can be redirected toward increases in staff or other upgrades. Avoiding renovations also permits healthcare facilities to provide uninterrupted service while environmental enhancements, i.e., installing display apparatus of the present invention, are being made.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display apparatus of the type described that can be used virtually anywhere. The apparatus can, therefore, be deployed in: healthcare facilities, retail stores, office buildings, warehouses, hotels, solons, spas, resorts, health clubs and homes. In healthcare facilities alone, the apparatus can be placed in waiting rooms, examination and treatment rooms, windowless interior offices, and convalescent areas.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a display apparatus for the purposes described which is portable, lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the display apparatus in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a light box and a display piece removably positioned upon, and illuminated by, the light box. The display piece carries an electronic tag from which an electronic tag reader positioned within the light box obtains information. Also in the light box are a digital audio player for producing audible sounds and an aroma diffuser for entraining an aromatic substance in air. An aroma-bearing cartridge matched with the display piece that may be removably positioned within the diffuser initially carries the aromatic substance. The cartridge has a bar code from which a bar code reader positioned within the diffuser obtains information. A central processing unit in the light box selectively energizes the digital audio player and the aroma diffuser in response to information obtained from the electronic tag and the bar code.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.